


Him & I

by pandaselfie



Series: Rivamika [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Dealing, F/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/pseuds/pandaselfie
Summary: Cross my heart, hope to dieTo my lover, I’d never lieHe said “be true,” I swear, “I’ll try”In the end, it’s him and IHe’s out his head, I’m out my mindWe got that love; the crazy kindI am his, and he is mineIn the end, it’s him and I





	Him & I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Attack on Titan.
> 
> I listened to Him & I by G-Eazy and Halsey, and I _just had to_ write a oneshot for RivaMika with that song. So I hope you all enjoy it! :)

The older male walked into the club, and he immediately started searching for the ravenette, since she told him to meet him there. Clubs weren't really his thing, mainly because he was trying to keep a low profile at the moment, but he was willing to try it out.

 

Nile made his way towards the bar, then decided he might as well order himself a drink. "Just get me two beers. I don't plan on staying long." He said to the bartender as he sat down. He nodded, and a few moments later, the bartender returned with the two bottles.

 

He quickly grabbed one of the bottles and chugged most of it down. Nile quickly scanned the room, and again, there was no sign of her. Even though he wasn't there for a long time, he was starting to grow impatient. 

 

Suddenly, Nile felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, which made him tense up a bit. The person leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Nile."

 

His body relaxed after hearing that. He turned around, and was faced with the ravenette he was waiting for. He noticed that she was wearing a maroon dress that came above her knees, it had a low v-neck, and was skintight. He also noticed that she was also holding onto a matching handbag. Nile stood up, took her hand, then kissed the back of it. "There's no reason to apologize, Mikasa. Besides, I wasn't waiting for that long."

 

Mikasa flashed him a smile. "I'm glad to see you're already enjoying yourself." She said to him as she sat down. The young woman called the bartender over and ordered herself a Dirty Martini. She turned her attention back to Nile after she was done. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you showed up. Usually the guy doesn't even want to respond back to a simple phone call."

 

"You're a stunning woman. Why wouldn't someone want to go out with a beautiful person like yourself?"

 

She shrugged, then the bartender came back with her drink, and she thanked him before he walked off. Mikasa took a sip of her drink, then placed it on the countertop. Nile watched as she did all of this, and she noticed it too, but didn't say anything about it. 

 

The ravenette looked at Nile, and noticed all of the gold rings and watches he was wearing, but one ring _definitely_ caught her eye. "What's that symbol on your ring? Does it stand for anything?"

 

He was taking another swig of his beer when she was talking, so he quickly put it down and swallowed before responding with, "It's a spider. It actually costed me about 20,000 dollars for it. You like it?" He took it off to fully show her the ring with the engraved spider on it. She noticed that he was very comfortable about talking about his prized posssessions and his money, and she took a mental note of that. 

 

"It's beautiful, honestly." Mikasa took the glass and chugged down the rest of the alcohol that was remaining. "I'm going to cut to the chase and ask a question: are you the infamous leader of the Black Widow gang?"

 

He almost choked on his beer.  _Did I hear that correctly?_ "Can you repeat that question?"

 

"Don't worry, I'm not a cop. I just wanted to know, since most of the members of that gang has a ring just like that." She took the ring, then placed it on her own finger. "I'll ask again: are you the infamous leader of the Black Widow gang? Because if so," she got up from her seat and leaned against him to whisper in his ear, "I have something you might want." Her breath trickled against his ear, which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was too focused on how close she was that he didn't even noticed that Mikasa took one of his necklaces off of him and stuck it into her handbag.

 

"I see you do your research." Nile said to her as he smirked. He knew that the ladies wouldn't be able to resist him if he was wearing his jewelry, so he felt like he accomplished something.

 

"I have to if want to help run a business." She stepped back and they met each other's gaze. Mikasa grabbed his other beer, and took a swig of it.

 

"Business? What kind of business?" He thought for a moment, then he finally caught on. 

 

She mentally smirked, but on the outside, she was smiling. "If you want to make a deal, I can let you talk to the boss. He's actually the owner of this club." Mikasa watched as his eyes lit up.  _That really caught his attention._

 

He placed the money down on the countertop, then stood up and fixed his tie. "Lead the way."

 

She nodded, then started to make her way to the back of the club where a man with blonde hair was standing in front of a door, but he moved when he saw Mikasa. She punched in the code, and the door unlocked.

 

Nile was about to follow, but the man stopped him from walking any further. "You can't go in there, sir."

 

"Don't worry Smith, he's with me." He nodded at her, then moved his hand off of Nile. He glared at the blonde man before walking inside with her. The door slammed closed. It wouldn't have sounded loud from the other side, but since it was quiet, the sound echoed.

 

"How old are you, really? You seem pretty young to be doing this kind of thing." He said to her, trying to break the silence.

 

"I'm 26. I'm young, but I'm good at my job." She responded as they made a left. " _You_ seem pretty _old_ to be doing this kind of thing."

 

He let out a chuckle, which echoed in his ears. "I'm only 34. I've been doing this for 13 years, and the feeling of having  _all_ of the power is the thing that's keeping me going. All I really need now is someone to stand by my side as I earn the cash for us."

 

She stopped for a moment, then turned around to look at him. A smile appeared on her face as she reached out to caress his cheek with her thumb. "If you're implying that you want me to help you," Mikasa let out a small laugh as she continued to stare at Nile. "then you need to try harder than that in order to persuade me." She pulled her hand away from him. "I'm loyal to my boss, and there's _nothing_ that can make me go against him."

 

They walked down a long hallway, and the only thing that was really heard was Mikasa's heels clicking against the tiled floor. She was walking in front of Nile, so he took this chance to admire her beauty from the back.

 

She could feel his eyes on her, but again, she did nothing about it. Eventually, they made it to the end of the hallway, and another door stood before them. Mikasa punched in another code, then the door unlocked. She opened it, then allowed Nile to go in first.

 

He hesitated, but walked through the door. He looked around the room, and he saw many paintings hanging up. The room was furnished with furniture that looked antique; he couldn't really tell, the room seemed dimlit. "So, where's this boss that runs the club?"

 

Before she could even answer, another door opened as Mikasa closed the door. The short, raven-haired male walked in, and he made eye contact with her before looking at Nile. "Well look who it is. The infamous leader of the Black Widow gang, _Nile Dok._ I didn't expect to see you tonight."

 

Nile was in shock. He wasn't expecting to see him either. "Levi?  _You're_ the one who owns this club? I thought Kenny-"

 

" _Kenny_ doesn't own _anything_ anymore. He doesn't have this club, he doesn't have his gang, and he sure as _hell_ doesn't have his money." He sat down in the chair that was behind his desk, and he kept his gaze fixed on him. "He took things from me, so I had to take it all back, and more. Like he said before, it's just  _business._ "

 

Nile took a seat in front of Levi's desk, and he watched as Mikasa walked over and sat down on top of his desk. "Nile said that he was looking to do business with you, Sir. Whatever we got, he wants."

 

"He wants whatever we got?" Levi raised an eyebrow as he look at Mikasa, then at Nile. "I don't just give my stuff out. How much you're willing to pay?"

 

"I could take this club right out of your hands if I wanted to." He spat at Levi as he laid back in the chair.

 

The raven-haired male chuckled at his attempt to be threatening. "I didn't mean it like that, _Dok_. Don't get so defensive. I'm just saying that I got buyers who would love to get their hands on it right now, so for you to actually be sitting here, discussing this with me means I'm being generous. And trust me, I'm not that nice, so you're lucky."

 

Nile let out a sigh, then he looked over at Mikasa, and he noticed that she was wearing his ring. He forgot that he gave it to her moments before. He was about to ask for it back, but Levi started speaking again.

 

"How did someone like  _you_ think you had a chance with someone like  _her_?" Levi asked him with a hint of jealousy in his voice. 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Oh, don't play dumb, Nile. I see the way you're looking at her." Levi got up from his seat, but Mikasa gestured for him to sit back down. She got off the desk, then stood in front of Nile. 

 

"We have to treat our  _customer_ with respect, don't we, Sir?" She asked as she turned to Levi, who was sitting down, glaring daggers at him.

 

A smirk appeared on Levi's face, which made Nile uncomfortable. " _Of course_. Now would you like to do it, or do I need to take it from here?" He asked Mikasa, his eyes still not leaving the other man.

 

She smiled at Levi, then said, "Don't worry, I'll handle this one." The ravenette turned her attention back to Nile, then she looked down at the ring. "So Dok, if we do decide to make this deal, how much are you willing to pay?" She matched his gaze, and she gave him a smirk. "Because the boss doesn't play games when it comes to his money."

 

Nile rolled his eyes. "What is this shorty gonna do? Kick me to death?"

 

"Honestly, I prefer shooting. It takes less time and it gets the job done." Levi retorted as he pulled a gun out of his inside jacket pocket. He looked at how shiny it was, then he looked up at the man sitting across from him as he pointed the gun at him.  He could tell Nile was trying to keep his composure, but he knew that he was nervous. "Not so tough without your posse, huh?"

 

"I don't  _need_ them. I'm capable of doing shit on my own, alright?" Nile said as he continued to stare at Levi. "As you can see, I didn't need them to come with me tonight. I just thought that I was going out with Mikasa to have a few drinks. But I guess she had other plans."

 

"You don't need them, huh? Then you don't mind me doing _this_." The raven-haired male pulled out his phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds someone picked up the phone.

 

"Yes, Sir?"

 

"You know what I'm calling for.  _Blow it up._ "

 

"On it, Sir."

 

And with that, Levi hung up the phone, and stared at Nile with a smug look on his face. Nile looked at him, unsure of what to say. After finally gathering his words, he asked, "What the hell did you do?"

 

"You said you didn't need them anymore, so I helped you out." The raven-haired male shrugged his shoulders, then stood up. "You should be thanking me."

 

Nile glared at Levi, then he pulled out a gun as well. "You're _really_  starting to piss me off, shorty. What kind of games are you playing here?"

 

At that moment, Mikasa pulled out the switchblade that she had hidden under her dress, and held it up to his neck. Nile looked down at her, and saw that she was glaring at him.

 

"Shoot him, and I'll slit your throat." She said with a growl before giving him another smile, but this one wasn't so pleasing to look at. " _Now put the gun down._ "

 

Nile swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at Levi, then back at Mikasa. He wasn't going to take any chances, so he put his gun down on Levi's desk. 

 

Levi walked around the desk slowly, then started to approach Nile. "So, you must be wondering why you're here right now, huh?"

 

The older male rolled his eyes. "Mikasa said that I could make a deal-"

 

"That's not the real reason why she brought you back here." He let out a laugh. "Did you  _really think_ that I would do business with you after what you did to me and my uncle?"

 

"That was  _years_ ago! Why are you still so hung up about it?" Nile asked. He wanted to grab his gun and put a bullet through the shorty's head, but he knew that the woman standing beside him would instantly kill him as well, so he stayed put. "It wasn't my fault that you two lost all of your money."

 

" _Bullshit._ " Mikasa spat out. "We took care of that dead body for you, we even  _gave_ you half of our supply of cocaine because we thought we could trust you to get the shit handed out and get the money back. But what did you do? Keep the money for yourself." She shook her head in disgust. "And do you remember that red headed girl?"

 

"I have no clue who you're talking about." He said while staring at her. If looks could kill, Nile would've been dead at that moment.

 

"Isabel Magnolia. One of our group members. She was only 18 at the time. You wanted her to do a _special task_ for you, remember? "

 

"I don't remember talking to-"

 

"Don't play games, Nile." Levi was now pointing the gun to his head, and this made Nile tense up. He could easily die two ways if he made any move or say anything that they didn't like, but that didn't mean nothing to him. He didn't want to back down from these two, because that meant he was giving them the power, and he didn't want that. "You know what you did to Isabel. You asked her to help you out with a few things like stealing and drug dealing, but when you asked her to kill someone, and she told you no and threatened to tell the police, you had two of your guys to rape and kill her."

 

"I fucking  _told_ you two already, I have  _no idea_ who you're talking about, so let me go already!" Even though he shouldn't have, he was yelling at the two of them. He was irritated, and all he wanted to do now was leave.

 

But they weren't going to let him go that easily. They already knew the truth about what happened to their friend, and for Nile to try and deny the whole ordeal was sickening. Mikasa and Levi exchanged looks, then she looked at Nile. Levi moved away from the two to watch what the woman was about to do to the vile man.

 

"You want to go?" She asked him softly.

 

He nodded slowly, and she gave him a smile.

 

"I'll let you go. Oh, by the way, we're going after your family next. I'm sure your wife and kids will be _delighted_ to find out how much of a bastard you really are."

 

Before he had a chance to respond back to that, the ravenette quickly dragged the blade across his throat, making the blood gush from his neck. He tried talking, but blood was coming up, so it was difficult to get anything out.

 

Some of the blood had scattered across Mikasa's face when the blood came out as well, but she wasn't fazed by it. She stared at Nile as he struggled to get air, and she could see the life slowly draining from him, which was pretty satisfying for her to watch. 

 

"Mikasa," Levi eventually snapped her out of her gaze, and she looked at him, curious about what he wanted for her to do. "Come here."

 

She did as she was told, and made her way over to him, beside his desk. She looked into his eyes, and she said, "What is it?"

 

He stared back at Mikasa. Even though Nile's blood was starting to dry on her face, she was still beautiful.  Her eyes looked as if they were full of innocence, even though she wasn't as innocent as people may seem. The ravenette had done things normal people would  _never_ do, even if someone put a gun to their head and forced them to do it. She did most of those things out of love, but the rest were for her own doing. And killing this man was one of the things she wanted to do for a long time.

 

"First off, you need to get yourself cleaned off, and change out of those clothes." Levi told her as pushed her against the desk, making her sit on top of it. He put his hands on both sides of her, trapping her there. "Secondly," he looked into her eyes as he spoke in a soft tone. "I want to know how much you love me."

 

"How much I love you?" She asked as she met his gaze.

 

"Mhm." He said in response. "I need to know that you're truly going to put everything you have into this relationship. I need to know that you're going to  _always_ stand by my side, no matter what."

 

Mikasa pulled him in and wrapped her arms around his neck, so that he was standing in between her legs. "If I wasn't going to stand by your side, then I wouldn't have bailed you out of jail, I wouldn't have lied for you, I wouldn't have stolen for you, and I wouldn't have _killed_ for you." She started to take off his leather jacket he always wore, making it slide off of his arms and down to the floor. The ravenette ran her fingers through his hair, and she softly bit her lip. "What else do I have to do to prove that I'm loyal to you, Sir?"

 

He stared at her for a moment, then pulled her in for a quick kiss, but it lasted longer than he expected. The raven-haired male eventually put his tongue into her mouth, trying to deepen the kiss and claim her as his own.

 

She allowed for him to do this, and she felt his hands slowly going up her thighs, pushing up her dress. Mikasa shivered and moaned under his touch. She wanted for this to continue, but she remembered that there was a dead body on the floor that she needed to dispose of.

 

The ravenette pulled away, trying to catch her breath. "Like you said, I need to clean up. And besides, I don't think you want that bastard on your floor any longer." She whispered to him as she cupped his cheeks into her hands, while caressing them with her thumbs.

 

The raven-haired male glanced over at the body, then sighed. He looked over her body,  and he wished that he could tear that dress off of Mikasa's body and pound into her as if it was their last time together, but they both had business to take care of. "You're right." Levi kissed her again, then said, "but when we get home, we'll continue this."

 

She let out a small laugh before saying, "Whatever you want, _Sir_."


End file.
